PLL - high school begins
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Paige McCullers and Mona Vanderwaal starts high school.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: ****This story is dedicated to the very awesome Faberrittana99-03.**

* * *

**PLL - high school begins**

**( Alison, the bully )**

**Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Paige McCullers and Mona Vanderwaal begins their first day of high school on this day.**

Each one of them has her own feelings about this.

Spencer is the one most happy about starting high school, being one more step closer towards being an adult.

Her best friend Aria mostly agree with her.

Emily is pretty happy too, now being able to try out for captain of the swim-team.

Hanna hate school so she is not happy at all.

Alison love to finally be among the older students at school now.

Paige is sad, since she know that Alison will probably continue to bully her.

Mona is not happy either, because she's also one of those that Alison enjoy to bully.

"Step aside, loser-shit girl." says Alison all sassy as she push Mona to the side and into another girl.

Mona begins to cry.

"Ha, such a weak chick ya are." says Alison with a rude sexy laugh.

Outside the swim-team's classroom, Emily sign up for the Rosewood Sharks captain try-outs.

"Best of luck, Emily." says Coach Nicole Fulton with a friendly smile.

"Thanks, coach." says Emily.

"Hanna-Boo, I'm sad to see that you're still fat." says Alison.

"Me not fat..." says Hanna as she starts to cry.

"Stop! No crying. I told you that tough chicks don't ever cry in public, unless they have sexual problems or are about to die." says Alison.

"Ali, don't be rude to Hanna. She's not strong enough to take all the crap you throw at her. Try to be nice for a change." says Spencer.

"If I don't give little Hanna a hard time, she'll never become a woman." says Alison.

"Your logic is all twisted backwards. Being a bully to Hanna won't help her to grow up, no matter what you think." says Spencer.

"Back out of my business, Spencer!" says Alison in anger.

"I'm not afraid of you." says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"Too bad 'cause I'm amazing." says Alison.

"You sure have one hell of an ego." says Spencer.

"Well, thanks." says Alison with a sarcastic smile.

"Give your nice side a try." says Spencer.

"Hold back the attitude, you're not my mom." says Alison.

"No, but I want you to be a good girl." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

"Hi, baby!" says Alison as she pretend to try to seduce Paige, but then she suddenly spit Paige in the face and says "Loser! Did ya really think I was gonna do something sexy with a dumb stupid chick like you? Ha! You're such an idiot."

Alison kick Paige in the pussy, making Paige bend over in pain.

"Wear protection, dumbass!" says Alison, all rude and sassy.

Some teachers walk down the hallway, so Alison pretend to be sweet.

As soon as the teachers have walked by, Alison slap Paige in the face.

Paige starts to cry.

"What are you? Five? Bitch up and be strong. And forget about your crappy crush on Emily. She'd never cuddle with a smelly perverted kid like you." says Alison.

Alison walk away.

She soon finds Mona.

"Hi, loser-shit. Are you searching for your lost pussy?" says Alison in a rude evil tone.

Mona starts to cry.

"Awww, such a weak little piece of crap ya are." says Alison with a sassy sexual smile.

Alison laugh.

Mona run away.

The next day, in school.

"Hi, hermie. Is it fuckin' true that you have both a dick and a pussy? Or maybe your parents cut one of 'em off, huh?" says Alison to a guy named Lucas Gottesman.

Lucas seem close to tears.

"Don't worry. With both things in your pants you can double-masturbate, but od course, a dumb retarded loser-boy like you might not even know how to masturbate properly." says Alison, all rude and sassy.

Lucas doesn't say anything.

"And don't think I'll have sex with ya. You can never score a hot chick such as me. I'm way too awesome for you, stupid perverted freak." says Alison with an evil sexy smile.

Alison act all sexy and bitchy in order to make Lucas feel weak and worthless.

"No girl will ever have sex with you, no matter if you have a dick or not 'cause you're an idiot. Not even loser-Mona or Pigskin McCullers will ever go to bed with you." says Alison.

Lucas is very clearly afraid of Alison.

"I'm surprised you even got good enough marks in maths to be in high school." says Alison.

Lucas look like he is about to puke.

"Now, get away from me, loser. You stink and you look like a walking asshole." says Alison.

Lucas starts to cry as he run away.

"Yes, run away like the loser you are." says Alison.

Alison switch to her sweet side as she walk over to Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna.

"Ladies, how are you all today?" says Alison.

Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria smile to show that they are happy.

"Great. I'm happy as well." says Alison.

"Ali, did you bully that guy?" says Aria.

"He's a loser and yes. The freak deserve it 'cause he is very stupid and weak." says Alison.

"You should be sweet." says Emily.

"Nice idea, Em." says Alison with a cutie smile.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Spencer sigh a bit, sad that Emily is being charmed by Alison's fake sweetness.

"My sweetie." says Alison, giving Emily a nice hug.

"Awww!" says a happy Emily.

Emily has a crush on Alison.

2 days later, in the Marin house.

"Hanna, you really should stop eating so much." says Alison, trying to sound like a good girl.

"Why? This ice cream is so yummy!" says Hanna in a childish tone.

"Because it's making you fat, sweetie." says Alison, doing her best to seem nice and not snap into anger.

Hanna get sad.

"I'm your friend, Hanna." says Alison.

"Are you?" says Hanna.

"Of course." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

"Trust me, little Han. I do all I can to help." says Alison.

"Me hope so." says Hanna.

"Relax. I'm not dangerous." says Alison with her best cutie smile.

Hanna try to feel happy.

"Such a kid you are." says Alison as she give Hanna a hug.

"Yay." says Hanna.

"Well, see? I am sweet." says Alison.

"Awww." says Hanna with an adorable smile.

Alison get happy that she's got Hanna under her control, at least for now.

Alison is a manipulative teenage bitch who love to have other girls under her control, making them do what she wants only.

Alison also love to bully boys that she see as weak, such as Lucas.

The one person Alison love the most is herself.

The next day, in school.

"High school, what a great thing. One step closer to college, the final form of school before true adulthood." says Spencer with a smile as she grab some books from her locker.

Spencer of course has the most organized and clean locker of every student in the entire Rosewood High School.

"Yes, it is pretty good to be a high school girl." says Aria.

"I'm glad you think so." says Spencer.

"Me don't love this..." says Hanna. "Teachers are even more strict than in middle school and homework's a pain in my cute butt."

"Next week coach will pick the captain of the team and I hope she'll pick me." says Emily.

"Em, you'd be perfect for it." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"Beautiful sweet Em, you're the best swimmer in the school, for sure." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks!" says a very happy Emily, all charmed by Alison's friendly words and bright smile.

Emily cannot resist Alison's charming personality.

"Ladies, let's be sexy." says Alison as she walk in a sexy way, moving her ass like a stripper would.

"No, thanks." says Aria.

The next day, after school.

"Ali, do you still like to steal yur borthers dirty movies?" says Aria.

"No. I have my own and they're much better than he crappy ones Jason watch." says Alison.

"Okay..." says Aria.

"If you want, you can borrow some of my porn DVDs, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't watch such things." says Aria.

"You should. Porn's awesome." says Alison.

"Ewww." says Aria.

"C'mon." says Alison.

Next week.

"Emily Fields, you're the new captain of the Sharks." says Coach Nicole Fulton as she give Emily a Rosewood Sharks captain's jacket.

"Awww! Thanks so much." says a very happy Emily.

"You deserve it, girl." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

"Yay." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"I'm sure you'll be an amazing team-captain." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

"Coach, I promise to do my best." says Emily.

"Do not worry. I have so much faith in you. That's why I decided to give you the captain title." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

"Sweet that you think I'm a skilled swimmer." says Emily.

"Emily, you have the potential to someday be a gold medal winner in the Olympics. I've seen few teenage girls who has your talent for swimming." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

"Am I really that good...?" says Emily.

"Yes, girl." says Coach Nicole Fulton.

2 weeks later.

Aria, Alison, Hanna, Emily and Spencer eat lunch in school.

"Em, how's life as captain?" says Alison.

"Very nice. I love it so much." says Emily.

"That's great." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Hanna, don't get seconds. You need to reduce the amount of food you eat." says Alison.

"Ali, stop being so damn rude." says Spencer.

"Don't work against me, Spencer." says Alison.

"You may be able to scare others, but not me. I'm not a weak girl." says Spencer.

"Han, you like me, don't you?" says Alison.

"Uh...yes." says Hanna in a weak sad tone.

"Stop at once. You manipulate Hanna and use her as a tool." says Spencer.

"Fuck you." says Alison in anger.

"I'd rather not." says Spencer in a mature serious tone.

The next day, the girls get back their first big Math test since they began high school.

Spencer get an A triple-plus, Aria get a B plus, Emily get a B and Hanna get a D.

Paige get a B minus and Mona get a A minus.

Alison get a B.

"Fuck! Only a B...? Mrs Carter is a dumbass." says Alison in anger.

Alison is angry about getting a B.

"How could the old farting piece of shit give me only a B and not an A...? I'm awesome like an orgasm. I deserve an A on my test, damn it." says Alison.

"Calm down, Ali..." says Emily.

"I can't...!" says Alison.

The same day, after school, in Alison's bedroom.

"Em, do you have a boyfriend...?" says Alison.

"No." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"I wanna have a boyfriend." says Hanna.

"That will not happen 'cause guys don't wanna do it with fat chicks." says Alison. "Hanna, do you seriously think a guy could get hard in pants from seeing you?"

Hanna starts to cry.

"Alison, stop it. Can't you see that Hanna can't take all the bad stuff you do to her?" says Spencer.

"She need to know that it's a cruel cruel world we live in and that she can't be a little childish cutie forever. Eventually our Hanna have to grow up into a badass sexual woman." says Alison.

"You focus too much on sex." says Spencer.

"No, you focus too less on sex, Spencer." says Alison.

"I don't need sexual pleasure to be happy." says Spencer.

"Haven't you even suck a guy off yet?" says Alison.

"Absolutely not. That'd be disgusting." says Spencer.

"Wrong. It is wonderful." says Alison.

"Ewww." says Spencer.

"Download a porno and masturbate yourself to an orgasm. You need that to let go of your uptightness." says Alison.

"I'll do nothing like that and I'm not uptight." says Spencer in anger.

"Yes, you are. If I looked up 'uptight' in a fucking encyclopedia there would sure as crap be a huge photo of you." says Alison, being angry too.

"And if I looked up 'oversexual' there would be a photo of you." says Spencer.

"Very worthless comeback. I'm proud of being sexy and fuckable. To have a dick in my pussy is awesome." says Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
